Shadow Play
by Great Bishop Hazel
Summary: Dr. Facilier raised him from infancy, but is Beau right to trust the man who raised him? Or is Dr. Facilier not the man Beau thinks he is? Only time will tell. Facilier/OC Beau is totally not a Sue! Reviews are loved!
1. Chapter 1

"And if you believe in yourself and are true to your heart then good things will happen. The end….What a nice story!" Beau Facilier sighed happily to himself. He knew his adoptive father, Dr. Facilier, would not like him indulging in such ridiculous fantasies as faerie tales, but he couldn't help it! Beau loved romance and he loved to dream. He just knew one day he'd meet a handsome prince all his own no matter what. He heard a deep voice called him and so the six year old hopped off his bed and scurried down the hall to his master's room. "Yes, Dr. Facilier?" Beau said, peeking into the room and stepping part way in, the dim light accentuating his fine, smooth mocha coloured skin and dancing in his big, innocent light blue eyes which seemed to glow with unearthly light and magical affinity. His long silver hair caught the glow as well, making it look as though he had a halo around his head.

"Ah, there you are, little one, I was just calling to you because today's special, it's the day I found you, so I suppose that makes it your birthday, happy birthday, Beau." Dr. Facilier smiled a bit, the gentle glow of the boy's beautiful hair and eyes warming the shadow man's heart. "I even made you a present." Facilier reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendant with four snake fangs, some bone beads and a withered alligator paw on it. "This pendant is good luck and it'll keep you safe. You know how upset I'd be if you were hurt."

"Wow! Does this mean you want me to be a witch doctor like you, papa!?" Beau gasped happily, reaching for the pendant with shaking hands and a bright smile. He slipped it over his head, letting it fall into place around his neck and hang lightly on his small, thin chest.

"Indeed, I do." Dr. Facilier smiled kindly. "You're gonna be great, kid, you can see the magic energy burning inside you just by looking in your eyes." He cupped Beau's sharp elegant chin in his hand and lifted the boy's head towards the light, staring deeply into his eyes. "In a few years, you're gonna be beautiful." He commented before letting him go.

Beau blushed a little bit and gave an awkward little smile. "Thank you, master!" He yawned a bit and stretched, even at his young age he had a certain allure to him, especially in the way his little shirt lifted slightly when he stretched, revealing his slim, flat little stomach and his slender hips peeking slightly out of his pants which rested just on his hips. Right now it was just adorable, but in ten years? Possibly enticing.

"Tired, precious?" Dr. Facilier asked sympathetically. "Well why don't I tuck you in and you can go to sleep?"

"That would be nice, papa, thank you." Beau smiled sleepily and trudged off towards his bedroom, collapsing face down on the bed facing the wrong way. Dr. Facilier walked in behind him and smiled, picking him up gently and placing him in the right direction, pulling the blankets up over him and kissing him on the forehead.

"Sleep tight, precious, don't let the gators bite." Facilier whispered, turning and leaving the room, switching off the light and going back to his own room to get some sleep himself. He was even now formulating his plan to take over New Orleans and when he did, it would be a better life for himself and more importantly for Beau. Besides himself, Beau was the only one Dr. Facilier truly cared about, the most important thing in the world. Beau deserved a life of privilege and splendor, he deserved to be treated like the glimmering perfect little prince he was. Maybe all fathers, even ones that didn't spawn the child in question, felt this way about their kid, Facilier reasoned, but Beau was definitely special no matter what anyone said or thought.

As Beau slept, he dreamed of his future, which seemed limitless to him now that his master had gifted him with a real magic pendant. He dreamed of working side by side with Dr. Facilier, helping the good people of New Orleans to live better, healthier lives. Healing the sick, giving money to the poor, saving people from untimely death by telling their future and all manner of other wonderful things. Beau always considered other people more important than himself to the point where he was unaware of his own beauty and power because he worried more about helping others than helping himself. In his innocence and naïveté, he was unaware of his master's plans and thought Dr. Facilier must feel much the same way. In Beau's opinion, everyone was a good person and he never could think otherwise or hold a grudge because everyone had something good and beautiful about them no matter what.

Little did Beau know the great things he was destined for and how important he would really be to all of New Orleans and even the world one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later

Beau sat on ground at a little park not too far from his master's shop, reading cards for people. He charged nothing because he believed in helping people with no strings attached and just for the sake of being a good person. His clients were mostly rich white girls from age fifteen to twenty because of Beau's dashing good looks and rare silver hair and radiant blue eyes. He wore a short purple vest which showed off his trim well built stomach and a pair of low hanging yet tight tan shorts that hung elegantly and suggestively on his hips A gold armlet rested on his right arm and the necklace Dr. Facilier had given him when he was six still hung around his slender, elegant throat. He wore bone bracelets as well and completing the look was a pair of knee high white socks and nice brown shoes. He was extremely attractive, there was no denying that.

"Oh Beau! Y'all're just so handsome!" One of the girls surrounding him squealed.

"Will you read my fortune next, darlin'?" Another one asked, placing her hand on Beau's bare shoulder.

"Um…well, gosh, ladies, I'd love to, but let me just finish with Miss Charlotte first, after all, she's been waiting patiently a good long time." Beau gave them a weak smile. He'd been reading cards since the wee hours of the morning and it was already two in the afternoon and he hadn't eaten yet. He was also oblivious to the fact that the girls were flirting with him. "Alright, Miss Charlotte, sit right down and if you would, please take three cards." Beau smiled to the energetic blonde girl who had been waiting several hours just to speak to him.

"Oh my! Oh my! How excitin'! I never had my fortune read before, oh! Oh! Tell me if daddy's party's gonna go well tonight!" She squealed excitedly.

"Well, of course, Miss Charlotte, but you still need to take three cards, it doesn't work otherwise." Beau smiled good naturedly.

"Alright, I pick this one and this one and this one over here! Now what do I do?" Charlotte asked.

"If you could, please set them in front of you and I'll read your fortune." Beau said kindly as Charlotte set the cards down. "Oh! Face up, if you please." He added

"Oh! What pretty pictures! Why look at that! It's just like me and daddy!" Charlotte giggled.

"Well, the cards seem to be saying you're in for a wonderful party, it goes on to say you'll meet a prince and also, the cards don't say this, but I'd go on to recommend a lovely pink dress as it'd bring out the blue in your eyes." Beau grinned charmingly.

"Well, they're not as blue as yours, Beau. Hey! How about you come to my daddy's party tonight! You could read fortunes for the guests and daddy could pay you real well! Oh please please please please please!?" Charlotte begged, grabbing Beau's hands and staring deeply into his eyes.

"Um…Well, I don't normally like to charge a fee, but I guess master could use some new things…well, alright." Beau nodded.

"Oh! Perfect! And you just have to share a dance with me." Charlotte giggled coyly.

"A…A dance? Well, I suppose one little dance couldn't do much harm." Beau laughed nervously. He didn't understand why Charlotte seemed so interested in his presence at the party, it was all a bit odd to him or maybe it was just because he was so dizzy from not eating all day.

"Hey, you okay, kid? You look like you haven't eaten all day." A concerned voice asked. When Beau looked up, he saw a young woman with dark skin, light brown eyes and long black hair pulled back, she was wearing a waitress' uniform and carrying a basket with her.

"Oh, I'm fine, miss, don't you worry about me." Beau shook his head, not wanting to be a bother.

"No, really, I have some extra beignets here in my basket if you're hungry." She said, taking one out and handing it to Beau.

"Much obliged, miss…?" Beau smiled apologetically.

"Tiana. No 'miss'." The woman smiled, holding out her hand. Beau took her hand and kissed it suavely just like master always taught him.

"A pleasure to meet you then, Tiana." Beau said. "Anyway, as soon as I finish reading for these last two ladies, I should get home to prepare for that party tonight."

About an hour later, Beau was sitting at home in Dr. Facilier's shop looking for a good costume for the party. He saw his master enter with two men, bringing them over to his table where he read fortunes. Beau watched with interest as his master did their readings and his eyes widened when Dr. Facilier finished and one of the men, a handsome young prince, was transformed into a frog while the other man, a short tubby white man who looked a little like an ape, transformed into the handsome prince. Beau wondered what the point of that was, in his mind, Facilier could do no wrong, so he saw nothing sinister about it, but he was curious as to what good would come from transforming the two men. Oh well, he'd ask later, right now he needed to find a costume for Charlotte's party so he wouldn't be late and disappoint her.


End file.
